Giving in to Temptation
by Meroko-sama
Summary: Hermione has been having tskworthy dreams about a certain gingerheaded boy.  Will she give in to temptation?  ONESHOT  RHr RonHermione.  I don't own HP.  Thanks for the reviews!  You guys rock!


"Mmm…" Hermione moaned as Ron began kissing his way down her neck. She could feel him smirk against her skin.

"You like that, love?" Ron asked, but before she could answer, he began to suck on her neck right at the pulse point. Hermione arched her back and moaned. She began to rub the crotch of her jeans against Ron's erection. He drew in breath and she giggled.

"You like _that_, love?" she mimicked and Ron growled as he thrust against her. Hermione couldn't think straight. It felt so good to have Ron rubbing right against her core.

"Just say it, 'Mione," she felt Ron's hot breath on her ear as he pushed harder against her. "Just say the words and I'm yours…" Hermione moaned and knew what she wanted.

"God, take me, Ron," she moaned and her eyes snapped open. She heard a giggle from her right and turned in that direction.

"Good dream, Hermione?" Parvati giggled and Lavender joined in. "Just wait until we tell-"

"W-what did I s-say?" Hermione blushed crimson under their gaze and tried to hide her face under her sheets.

"Well, a bit of 'Oh, Ron' and 'Take me!' it was quite funny," Lavender's eyes shined with glee. "But don't worry," she glanced over at Partvati, who immediately stopped laughing, "we won't tell anyone. I know what it's like to be infatuated." Lavender said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you were all over Won-Won, weren't you?" Parvati snorted. "I guess he is quite the ladies' man, eh, Hermione?" but when they turned toward the bed again, Hermione was gone. They just caught sight of the back of her robes as she ran out of the dorm room.

"I can't believe it," Hermione whispered harshly at herself. "How could I give in to temptation and dream about-"

"You? Give into temptation?" she heard a voice behind her and immediately froze. That voice was extremely familiar.

"So what if I did?" she turned around, figuring that acting angry was the only way to hide her embarrassment at the situation.

"Well," Ron said as he stepped closer. "It's like a breath of fresh air," he smirked, "realizing that even little Miss Perfect Prefect can give into temptation sometimes."

"You're a prefect, too, you know, Ronald," Hermione point at his badge and smirked herself. "And, speaking of freshness, I'd find it loads airier in here the moment you decide _not_ to give into temptation," she laughed as Ron's ears turned red and he glared. He stuffed some chocolate frogs hastily into his pocket.

"So what'd you do anyway," he looked sideways at her as they walked to the Great Hall. "Read three books instead of just two before bedtime?" Hermione glared.

"I'll have you know, Ronald," Hermione began, but their conversation was interrupted by Harry as he ran to catch up with them.

"Ron, mate, what was that about?" Harry panted as he came to halt beside them, bending over, his hands on his knees for support. "I turn to talk to Ginny and you're sprinting like they said they were clearing the Great Hall of food in ten," he chuckled and Ron blushed.

"Well, I, um," Ron stammered. Hermione had already started walking to the Great Hall and Ron and Harry followed. Harry gave Ron a sideways glace.

"Wanted to catch up with your little 'Mione, did you?" Harry chuckled as Ron turned, if possible, redder.

"It's not what you think," Ron said as his face began to return to its usual color and one could once again distinguish between his hair and his forehead. "I saw 'Mi—HERmione," he corrected himself, "I saw her running out of the tower and I thought something was wrong, she looked upset," Ron then shrugged. "Couldn't have been anything major, though, she just got irked at me as usual."

"Don't worry about it, mate," Harry clapped him on the back. "I'm sure she'll come around eventually, but," he warned, "you should probably stop setting her off like that." Ron nodded as they walked into the Great Hall a bit behind Hermione. She was already seated and taking a large helping of scrambled eggs when Ron and Harry joined her, each sitting next to her. Harry wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that Hermione blushed when she looked over at Ron.

"So, Hermione," Ron began as he stuffed some bacon into his mouth. "What was troubling you?" he asked earnestly, trying to gauge her temper.

"N-nothing," she blushed and looked back at her plate.

"It's ok," Ron smiled, a tiny piece of bacon clinging to his cheek, "you don't have to tell me, I just wanted to make sure you were…o….k…" Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head. If Harry hadn't been making the same face, he would have thought he'd imagined what just happened. Hermione had pointed to his face, but before he could ask her what was wrong, she leaned forward and kissed the spot where the bacon was, drawing it into her mouth with her tongue. She looked nearly as horrified when she saw Ron's and then Harry's faces.

"I've got to…study," she answered the question she was imagining their faces were asking, as opposed to the one she knew they wanted to know. 'What the hell?' or 'Bloody hell,' Hermione almost chuckled as she thought of Ron's response once he got out of his stupor. She rushed down the halls, but discovered she had gone a strange way. She had not headed to the library at all, but rather to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Who's there?" came Myrtle's sobbing voice, filling with annoyance. "Oh, it's _you_ she glared and absent-mindedly picked a spot on her chin. "What do you want?"

"I just needed a place to," Hermione looked down at her hands, even they were flushed, "cool down," she finished.

"Well, I'm expecting someone, so if you'll kindly bugger off," Myrtle smiled at the shock on Hermione's face. "Now, off with you, he'll be here any minute." Hermione, still shocked at Myrtle's boldness, walked out of the bathroom and toward Gryffindor tower.

It was Sunday, so there were no classes and no Quidditch. The room was nearly full, but she managed to find her favorite chair next to the fire. She sat down and began to go over what just happened.

'I kissed Ron,' she thought to herself. 'Well, not exactly, but still…his face…he…' she wasn't sure what to think. Ron looked like he had swallowed a rather large toad when they were in the Great Hall. 'It was disgust,' Hermione decided, 'he was disgusted that I even got that close to him,' a silent tear slide down her cheek.

Ron and Harry were still staring in awe at the spot on Ron's face where the bacon had been just minutes before, which looked quite odd since Ron couldn't possibly stare at his down cheek.

"D-did she?" Ron stammered and Harry nodded his head very slowly. Ron swallowed. "I felt her…um…" his ears turned red and he decided against telling his best mate that he could still feel Hermione's tongue against his flesh.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday," Ginny smiled as she took the spot next to Harry. Ron's eyes bulged a bit at his little sister. "Well, that's a sight I see everyday…Ron looking confused," Ginny giggled and Harry tried to stifle a laugh. Ron suddenly closed his mouth and glared at his sister.

"Shut it, will you?" he spat and got up in the direction he had seen Hermione go just minutes before.

"What was that about?" Ginny snuggled close to Harry once Ron was out of the room. "I mean, was that a kiss or…"

"Not sure really, Ron had some bacon on his face and before he had a chance to wipe it off, Hermione just…" Harry stopped, trying to figure out how to word it.

"Ate it off his face?" Ginny suggested and then both chuckled a bit. "Well, I guess it'll be out in the open soon enough," then she got serious, "and when can we tell everyone about us?"

"Gin, let's wait until you're brother is getting some before we spring this on him, alright?" Harry grabbed some pumpkin juice and Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ron was walking where he was sure he had seen Hermione go. It was strange; he somehow knew she wasn't in the library. She would have turned the other way and he knew she wouldn't have made a mistake. He walked a bit further and recognized the door on his right to be Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He pressed his ear to the door and heard sloppy kissing sounds. Suddenly he was overcome with rage.

"Get your hands off of her!" he stormed into the room and came face to face with Draco Malfoy, who had turned around to see the intruder. Behind Malfoy was Moaning Myrtle. She burst into tears and plunged herself into a toilet, splashing water all over the cubicle.

"Look what you've done!" Malfoy raged at Ron. "Myrtle!" he turned toward the cubicle. "Myrtle come out! I'll get rid of the Weasle!" But before Draco had a chance, Ron slipped out of the bathroom with a look of pure, unadulterated horror.

"Well, that was…surprising," Ron blinked a few times and decided to head toward the Gryffindor common room.

After he walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady, he noticed that the room had less people than when he had left earlier. He then noticed a sign that said "Leave her alone" with an arrow pointing to a chair in front of the fire. The note was signed with hearts and in curly writing Ron recognized as Lavender Brown's. Like a spell, he saw three of the remaining four people in the common room forced upstairs. He suddenly wondered why he was able to stay in the room.

"Just me and the chair girl," Ron chuckled to himself and walked over to the fire. He looked over the top of the chair and saw Hermione snuggled up, apparently sleeping. "Oh," was all he said. 'I guess that makes sense,' he thought to himself, 'Lavender probably came down, saw her sleeping and told everyone to go upstairs and give her some peace.' He frowned suddenly. 'But it's only just after breakfast, how…' Hermione suddenly made a noise and Ron jumped.

"Mmm…" her brows furrowed and she changed positions slightly. Ron, thinking she was having a nightmare, walked around the chair so he was in front of her and reached forward to shake her when something she said stopped him dead. "Ron…" she moaned. Ron's cheeks tinted.

"Is she dreaming about me?" he whispered to no one in particular and tried to nudge Hermione again.

"Please…" she moaned again in her sleep and Ron looked frightened.

"She's having a nightmare," he realized, "I must be…but would she be worried about me?"

"Ron…mmm…" she arched her back. Ron leaned over and decided he didn't want to know where this was going. He was probably dying or something, typical.

"'Mione," he accidentally used his nickname for her, "'Mione, wake up," he shook her a bit, but she was out like a light. It was then he noticed a bottle next to her. "Sleeping potion," he sighed. "right in her morning tea. Lavender is going to hear it when she-" but Hermione moaned again, louder this time. "Stuck in a nightmare?" Ron looked sad as he held her cheek and brushed it up and down with his fingertips.

"Ron, please…" she pushed her cheek closer to his hand and Ron looked worried.

"Maybe I should take her to Madam Pomfrey," but before Ron had stood up, it was made clear just what Hermione was dreaming about.

"Ron, I want you, please…right there," Hermione moaned and Ron flushed scarlet. "Let me feel you inside…."

"Oh hell," Ron blinked several times and backed away from her, snatching his hand away as if he had been burned. He felt a familiar tightness in his pants, something that usually happened when he thought about Hermione in the way that she was, most obviously, thinking about him now. She looked so damn sexy…the fire lighting up her hair, the way she arched her back when she moaned out his name.

"Ron?" he was snapped out of his stupor when Hermione opened her eyes. "What's going on? Lavender gave me some tea and then I felt a little slee-" but she stopped. Ron was staring at her just like he did in the Great Hall. "What is it, did I…?"

"I've got to go…um…study," Ron reused Hermione's excuse and rushed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. When he got upstairs, he hopped into bed and pulled the curtains tight, startling Dean and Seamus, who had been trading chocolate frog cards on their beds.

"Oi, mate," Dean called out to Ron who mumbled something about feeling sick and they returned to their argument about whether Bathilda or Lockhart was a better trade for Flammel.

Hermione was horrified. She had been having another dream about Ron, this one much more intense than the others. She realized now that Lavender had slipped her a sleeping potion. She also saw that she had managed to get rid of all the other Gryffindors. And to wake up with Ron staring at her like that. A tear leaked from her eye.

"He hates me, I know it," she sighed and silently cried into her hands.

Ron did not emerge from his dorm until later that evening when he and Hermione, their duty as prefects, had to patrol the halls. In truth, he wasn't avoiding her, he had simply fallen asleep. He had had the most wonderful dream. Hermione, stretched under him, starkers, of course, smiling at him like she never had before. The smile was filled with love. When he came downstairs, he found Hermione talking with Lavender and Parvati, no doubt giving them an earful about the potion. But when she looked over and saw him, she froze.

'Probably still embarrassed,' he looked away from her gaze. 'It was probably a fluke, her dreaming of me,' he walked up to her and cleared his throat. "Ready to patrol?" and without meeting his gaze, she nodded. 'She's so repulsed by it, I can tell,' was Ron's last thought as they exited the common room through the portrait hole.

"So…" Ron began as they passed a few suits of armor, whose heads turned as they continued down the hallway. He honestly could not think of a single thing to say to her.

"Ronald," she turned to him and he winced at the intensity of her gaze, "I'm sorry you had to, um," she faltered a bit, "hear what you did." She looked somewhat satisfied with herself and turned the corner, Ron barely keeping up with her.

"I'm not," Ron muttered under his breath as they passed portraits of sniggering nuns and knights as they bounded up to the seventh floor. They continued walking in silence for what felt like ages.

"Okay," Hermione finally said and it startled Ron. It looked as if she had made up her mind about something. "I've decided that I don't care."

"About…" 'me' he finished in his head.

"I don't care what you think," she shot out and before Ron could feel insulted, she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him for all she was worth. Ron's eyes budged and then shut slowly as her tongue darted out to meet his. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, reaching under her robes to brush the exposed skin of her back under the hem of her shirt. After what felt like an eternity, Hermione pulled away and looked into Ron's eyes.

"Mm," Ron smiled down at her, "remind me never to think again," he chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. Their kisses were getting heated now. It became rather hard to differentiate ones mouth from the other with their tongues dancing like they were. Suddenly, Hermione's hand brushed the bulge in Ron's pants and he made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan as he pulled away from her.

She looked up at him with questioning eyes and his face turned extremely red. She probably did it by accident.

"S-sorry," he blushed darker, "it's just, 'Mione, you brushed against my…" Ron blushed harder and looked away. He couldn't say it and by the look in her eyes, he could tell she wasn't sure what was going on.

"Kiss me." She said simply and Ron, forgetting about being embarrassed, brushed his lips over hers. "Now, why did you stop?" Hermione said suddenly. Ron pulled away and blushed again.

"You," he took a deep breath, "your hand," he gulped, "well, it touched my…"

"This?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow as she rubbed her hand against the bulge in his pants.

"Y-yes!" Ron ground out and then look away from her. "I'm s-so sorry, 'Mione…it's just, when you touch me there, ya see, a guy has, well-" Hermione silenced him with a kiss.

"Ronald, I am well aware how a man's body works," before he could make any retort relating to one 'Vicky' Krum, Hermione began kissing him again, now pushing against his bulge more often and with greater force. Suddenly, while in the mist of kissing the woman he deeply loved, Ron peered through one of his eyes. He didn't realize why until it clicked, he had heard a zipper. Hermione was unzipping his pants.

"'Mione," his eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Pleasuring you, or at least," she rolled her eyes, "trying to."

"What's gotten into you?" Ron asked, scared that perhaps this wasn't his 'Mione. She could be Imperiused, or worse…this could be someone on Polyjuice.

"I'll tell you what hasn't gotten into me," Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"What's my owl's name?" Ron asked suddenly.

"What?" she looked at him incredulously.

"What's his name?" Ron said again, looking her right in the eyes.

"Pigwidgeon, named by your little sister Ginny and made fun of by your older brothers Fred and George, twins. Your mum and dad live in the Burrow and you have three other older brothers as well as the twins." Hermione said in one breath and then looked into his dark blue eyes. "It's me, Ronald, honestly…"

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, it's just," he sighed, "you've never, ever done anything like this before and I thought that maybe-"

"I was under a spell?" she couldn't help but giggle as Ron's ears flushed. "You git, I love you and I just wanted to show you." Ron blushed, though it hardly seems possible, darker.

"You l-love me?" he asked and it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Yes, I love you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, now quit being a major muppet and let me show you how I feel," Hermione smiled and Ron leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you, too," he said as he pulled away. "I've loved you since second year when Malfoy called you, well, you know, the bloody git, if he was here now…which reminds me! I saw him in the bathroom snogging with-" Hermione cut him off with a kiss again.

"That's your problem, Ronald," she smiled, "you never do know when to shut up." She kissed him again and they were right back at the same level of passion they were sharing earlier. Ron heard the zipper again and looked down to see Hermione pulling his pants down a bit and removing his boxers.

"Hermione," Ron breathed as she slowly ran her hand up and down his shaft. "That feels amazing," he groaned as she let go and began to undo the buttons of his white uniform shirt. His tie, as he usually wore it, was open, so it didn't slow Hermione down.

"You look good enough to eat," she grinned evilly at him and began to kiss down his chest. She paused only to graze her teeth over his nipples and he sucked in a breath through his teeth each time. When she got to his belly button Ron suddenly snapped out of it.

"Wait," he called to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"What is it now, Ron?" she was quite put out by all these interruptions.

"This is probably the stupidest-"

"That's not a word, Ronald," she interrupted.

"thing I've ever done, stopping you like this," he panted and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"I love you more than anything, and I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, 'Mione," she could tell it pained him to say this. She could see, and she loved what she saw, that he was quite ready for her.

"Ron," she placed her hands on his wrists and pushed them gently off her shoulders. "I want to do this, I want to pleasure you, please let me…" Before Ron could answer, she had wrapped her lips around him. He moaned, his eyes rolled into the back of his head which fell back against the stone wall.

"'Mione…" he groaned as she pulled him out and licked his full length. "Merlin, 'Mione, you're amazing…" 'Just where did she learn to do that? Not Vicky, I hope.' He thought to himself. Then Hermione swirled her tongue around his head and all conscious thought was gone.

"You taste good," Hermione said and took him into her mouth again. Ron could only moan and thrust forward. When he started thrusting erratically, Hermione knew he was close.

"'Mione, Gods, I'm going to…" Ron ground out her name as he came into her awaiting mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. Hermione, meanwhile, kissed her way back up the length of his chest and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes into slits and smiled at her, still panting from what she had done to him.

"Did you like that, love?" she smiled as he couldn't find the words to describe it. Suddenly she saw a devilish smile appear on his face and before she could react properly, he switched their positions so she was pressed up against the wall.

"Time for some payback," Ron growled as he kissed her full on the lips. He began to undo her tie and with that out of the way, he started to unbutton her shirt. She kept trying to touch him and it was extremely distracting. "That won't do," he said as he took her tie and used it to bind her hands over her head. "Much better," he smiled and finished unbuttoning her shirt.

"Ron," she moaned as he ran a thumb over her nipple through her lacey bra. Some of Ron's innocence definitely came back then, as he watched her face to see how she reacted. He then slipped his hands behind her and tried to unclasp her bra, which turned out to be quite difficult. Twenty curse words from Ron and a few giggles from Hermione later, the bra was off.

"'Mione," he gasped. "You're absolutely beautiful." Hermione blushed, but she couldn't cover herself if she wanted to, what with the tie around her wrists. He cupped one of her breasts in one hand, while he licked at nibbled on the other, pushing her bra up higher since he couldn't very well remove it. He bit slightly harder than he had meant to on her nipple. Hermione was thrashing about as he did so.

"Mmm," she moaned, "oh, Ron!" He kept flicking his finger back and forth over her nipple while his mouth sucked gently on the other. "Please," she moaned, thrusting toward him. "Touch me."

"What's the magic word?" Ron smirked against her breast. Hermione had some choice magical words for him, but she decided to oblige. She looked him right in the eyes and he, for the first time that night, saw raw hunger in their chocolate depths.

"Touch me all over, Ron, please…" she moaned out the last part and Ron couldn't help but grant her wish. He found the zipper on the side of her skirt and let it fall to the ground. He then slowly removed her white cotton panties. He kneeled down in the process of removing her undergarments and realized that he was face to face with her womanhood.

"Gods, 'Mione," he sighed and suddenly leaned forward and pressed his mouth against her. Hermione moaned and thrashed around as she licked her. Her movements became so that he had to grab a hold of her hips to steady her.

"Ron," she gasped as he slipped his tongue between her folds. "So good…"

"'Mione," he mumbled, muffled from where he was. She pulled him up suddenly, she had ripped through the tie. Before Ron could say anything, she grasped the sides of his open shirt and pulled him forward, kissing him hard. Ron managed to find his wits and slowly slid his hand down her stomach.

"Yes…" she sighed as he got closer to his goal. "Ron, inside," she ground out. Her moan was exquisite as his fingers, only two, entered her wet, dripping womanhood. She was so tight, Ron couldn't imagine himself fitting inside. He added a third finger and Hermione nearly passed out. It was so good.

"'Mione," he breathed against her ear, swooping down to kiss and nibble her neck. "Why don't you cum for me?" he said cheekily and that's all it took. Hermione screamed out his name as her orgasm overtook her. She was panting as Ron raised his fingers to his face and licked them clean. "You taste delicious, 'Mione," he said and then moaned as she grasped his quickly hardening member.

"Ready for more?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"'Mione," he cautioned and she rolled her eyes, letting go of his engorged member. "I want to, so bad," he added, "but I don't want our first time to be in some random hallway at school."

"Ah, but Ronald," she used her best 'teacher's voice. "Haven't you noticed? We've been on the seventh floor and if I just," she walked back and forth three times muttering something under her breath. "Here we are," she smiled. Ron gasped.

"The Room of Requirement, I knew there was a reason I loved you," she smiled sheepishly at his words.

"Now let's get inside before someone catches us," she pulled him behind her.

"You didn't seem to worry about that a few minutes ago," chortled Ron, but when Hermione gave him the death glare, he quickly shut up. The room looked gorgeous. There were candles everywhere and shelve and shelves of things Ron had only seen in some of Fred and George's magazines that they kept under their beds. In the center of the room was a large bed covered in rose petals. "You went all out," Ron smirked.

"I didn't," she blushed, "the room did." They walked slowly over to the bed, removing the last bits of their torn and wet clothes. "Ron," she beckoned him over to the bed.

"'Mione," he sighed as he pushed her down onto the bed, "I love you so much, and I-I don't do want t-to hurt you," he stammered as his fresh erection pushed against her thigh.

"You won't hurt me," Hermione smiled up at him. "Now please, for the love of Merlin's pants, Ronald…make love to me?" Ron needed no further encouragement. Her tunnel, still slick and wet from their playtime in the hall, let him slide easily inside. Ron and Hermione gasped together as he reached as far as he could go.

"So…tight…" Ron ground out as Hermione wiggled below him, trying to adjust.

"I'm not the tight one," she smirked up at him, "it's just because you're so big." Ron's ears reddened and he slid out of her. She whimpered at the loss.

"If you're going to give me lip," Ron began, but Hermione smirked.

"I thought I already-"

"'Mione!" he gasped at her perversion. "I meant…" she giggled and he laughed. He hovered the head of his member right outside of her reach. "You want me inside you, 'Mione?" he teased.

"Yes!" she gasped and tried to push in him by wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing his bum with her heels.

"I don't think you do," he slid only his head inside her. "I think you want me to tease you," he smiled.

"Ronald Weasley," she threatened and Ron just chuckled.

"Tell me what you want, 'Mione…tell me…" he smirked again.

"Fuck me, Ron, now," she stared him right in the eyes and without breaking contact, he slid back into her, moaning.

"You know," he gasped as he slid in and out of her, "I was only doing that to prolong the, ugh, process because I feel like I could, ngh, I'm so close," he moaned and sped up. Hermione was getting close, too.

"That's your, ngh, problem, Ron," she gasped as he rubbed against her just right. "You, ng,h talk way, ugh, too much." With that, Ron ground out her name as he came inside her, Hermione quickly following.

"That was…amazing 'Mione," Ron said as he pulled her into his arms and drew the sheets up around them. "But…there's something…"

"What is it?" She looked into his eyes. "Oh! Of course," she smiled, "I love you, Ron." He smiled, too.

"I love you, too, 'Mione, but," he looked sheepish now. "That's not what I meant." She gave him a quizzical look. "I heard that's supposed to, ya know, hurt when, well, I didn't want to hurt you, but I heard the first time, is, well…I want you to know that it was my first time and I wouldn't have wanted to share it with anyone else and-" Hermione had found the way to shut him up. She drew away from their kiss and Ron's eyes drooped and he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Ron, you were my first," she looked into his eyes and his smile broadened. "I…well…the reason it didn't hurt was because…I," she blushed.

"You what?" Ron asked, curious.

"Earlier last year, I…well…I was thinking about you and I…bewitched a-" he cut her off.

"Say no more, love," he smiled and she did, too. "Let's get some rest, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too…you git."


End file.
